


Who We Are Away From Them

by Megane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Coming Out, Confessions, Familial Nicknames, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other, Relationship(s), Trust, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi and Sugawara were the parent crows, at least to anyone who saw them. They were a model pair of friends and captains, working as a powerful duo. The strange thing was that they weren't dating like people believed! Or at least they weren't at first. Things change without really changing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who We Are Away From Them

**Author's Note:**

> Also the attack of six hundred other titles. Even if I wrote them all, I'm still not happy. Still not happy with _this_ one. The entirety of this story came to me as a two second vision, so if it makes no sense, I'm sorry!

It was surprising to people who found out they weren't dating. Suga dismissed them with a flustered sentence. Daichi crossed his arms and smiled, brushing away the claims. The questions and looks lingered for a while. They became lesser, more covert — or maybe the two just stopped noticing.

They had other things to worry about. They were still the team's captains. They were the informal 'mother' and 'father' of the team. 'Mother'. 'Father'. Even Tsukishima, greatly to his own chagrin, made the mistake of _almost_ calling Suga 'mom'. The nicknames were sticking whether they were wanted or not.

For Daichi, Suga was more than a silly nickname. He was a vice captain, a great friend – his best friend. They had been through hard matches together and even found solace in each other's company when personal matters became too much. For the past little while, Daichi was helping Suga work through some unnamed issue. He found that his vocabulary had switched from 'kare' to 'aitsu' without really thinking about it. Whatever Suga was doing, he was conditioning Daichi for this new change. Daichi, finding it harmless thus far, just went along with it.

For Suga, Daichi was more than a soothsayer. He was a critical force and a pillar for their team. He was the Karasuno captain. He was strong and shouldered the most responsibility. He could be loud and intimidating, but it only worked in everyone's favour. He always hit Asahi, Kageyama, and Hinata because they were spineless, headstrong, and empty-headed. He would get rough with Suga because he was aggressively self-sacrificing. Suga always appreciated that roughness, how Daichi worried about him and the team. He was truly a 'father' like figure in many respects.

They had been with each other for years. They learned each other's personalities through the strife of battling on the court, through the tribulations of climbing the academic ladder. They were already involved in each other's lives so deeply. They knew each other's families and troubles. Because of that, it was always surprising when others found out they weren't dating. The feeling only multiplied to the nth power when Daichi and Suga remembered, at some point amongst many questions, that they were. That's right. Somewhere amongst the bonding and the learning and just _living_ , they began to date. It happened so suddenly, but it fit into their routine rather well.

Very little changed outwardly.

They cheered and directed their team. They helped clean up the gym. They still listened to Ukai's coaching and tried not to fall asleep in class when it counted. When they were with others, they would share exasperated or curious looks. Despite being the jokingly peer-assigned mother and father, they never truly acted like it outside of their usual habits. But the intimacy of their togetherness wasn't particularly or purposefully hidden. Those tender moments were just spared for when the two were together, alone. Those moments only strengthened their bond.

They walked together after practice down the hill. They had food in one hand. Suga had the rest in his messenger bag. The sun had long since set, but the street lights weren't on yet. “Maybe they flickered out,” Suga posed. Daichi shrugged up his shoulder and agreed. He lifted their conjoined hands, pointing up at the stars. Suga halted the bite he was about to take and stared up at dotted, dark ceiling, letting out a noise of wonder.

            “You know a lot about stars,” he stated, going back to bite into his dumpling.

            Daichi grinned. “It's a passing interest. I just know a lot of stories.”

            “Ah, you'll have to tell me sometime.”

            “Hm. Maybe later.”

They walked to Suga's house. Suga pulled his hand free as he grabbed his house keys. Daichi yawned softly and finished off the dumpling in his hand. He dusted his hands together, chewing thoroughly as Suga pushed the door open.

            “I'm home!” He greeted, turning with the door.

Daichi stepped through and toed off his shoes next to the single step. Suga lifted up his brows and looked over his shoulder, closing the door and locking it.

            “Guess no one's home,” he stated, taking off his shoes as well. He began to take off his bag as he climbed the shallow step. “I need to put these in the fridge.”

            “Oh. Let me have one more another before you do.”

They walked into the kitchen. Suga placed his bag on the counter. Daichi opened a cabinet and retrieved two saucers. He pointedly tapped one of the plates against Suga's wrist. The pale haired student perked up slightly before bringing his attention down to the plate. He smiled sheepishly.

            “I should probably finish this, huh?” he asked, placing his half eaten dumpling onto the plate.

            “Take your time.” Daichi laughed softly.

Suga brought out the dumpling bag, opened it, and pulled one free from within. Daichi pointed to it as he stepped away.

            “Want to split that?”

            “Sure.”

The shorter male carefully pulled the food apart over his saucer. Once he had a clean break, he placed a half on Daichi's saucer. The fridge door closed. Daichi walked over with two chilled sports drinks. Suga noticed and sighed softly. He folded up the take out bag, making his way towards the fridge.

            “I should really finish those.”

            “You've got quite a few in there,” Daichi added.

            “Yeah...” Suga trailed off. He closed his eyes upon opening the fridge. “I meant to bring these to practice.”

            The brunet perked up. “Oh. Do you want me to– ?”

            “No, no!” Suga hurried, placing the bag away. He closed the fridge. “I have plenty more, trust me. I just forgot to bring those.”

Daichi waited until the shorter athlete brought the messenger bag onto his shoulder again. Suga grabbed both plates and guided Daichi up to his room.

            “You know, you've been really forgetful lately,” the captain finally said once they were in Suga's bedroom.

            “I know,” came the defeated tone. Suga walked over to his bed and set the plates down on the mattress. “I've just had a lot on my mind.”

            “Like what?” Daichi sat down beside the dumplings, careful not to jostle them. He leaned forward, placing the red sports drink on the floor. He opened the blue one still in his hand.

Suga took off his messenger bag again, setting it next to his desk. He removed his sports jacket and held it tight between his hands. He stared down at the floor, lips pressing together.

            “Daichi. I like you.”

The words still hit Daichi in the chest. It made his heart jump into his throat and do some neat, nondescript fluttering motion. He nodded slowly, holding his drink and its open top in both hands. His voice was a bit breathy, but it was forgivable. He was still reeling from the words.

            “I know,” he replied.

Suga closed his eyes and let out a slow breath through his nose. Daichi took a moment to sip his drink and close it off again. He carefully set it down, not taking his gaze off the paler student. Suga turned to him, hands lowering but still holding the team jacket.

            “I'm... I'm not the same as I was when we met. I've changed.”

            Daichi smiled, feeling relieved. “It's true. You've really grown since Kageyama and Hinata appeared.” He raised a brow, smiling to one side. “I still think you hold things too close to your chest though.”

            Suga snapped his jacket at Daichi, huffing slightly. “Hey now.”

            The brunet chuckled. “But what do you mean, you've changed?”

Suga moved a hand up to cup his wrist. He stared off to the side.

            “I don't think I'm the same person anymore. I can't explain how this happened.” He tipped his head up towards Daichi. “Have you noticed you've been addressing me by 'they' lately?”

            The captain nodded. “All thanks to you. I didn't really notice until a conversation I was having with Tanaka a little while ago.”

            “And... what do you think?”

 _'Think?'_ Daichi tilted his head, blinking a couple of times. “Not much, I suppose. As I said, I barely realised I was doing it.”

            “Oh.”

The word was heavy, mixed with both disappointment and relief. Daichi stood up.

            “What's going on?”

Suga's brows twitched together. He gathered himself quickly and stared up into Daichi's eyes.

            “I'd prefer it if you didn't address me as a male anymore. I'm...!” His confidence wavered, but he pressed on anyway. “I'd prefer it... if you thought of me as 'neither', if anything else.”

            “Neither...?”

            “Not male. N-not female, just...” Suga closed his eyes and pressed his hand up against his eye. This was going poorly. “Just 'Suga'.”

He felt hands on his shoulders. That caused him to jump. He opened his left eye, his right blocked by his palm. He could see Daichi's torso moving closer towards him. The brunet pressed a kiss to Suga's forehead and drew the shorter closer, resting his chin on the crown of Suga's head. The shorter dropped his hand away.

            “You've always been more than 'just Suga,'” Daichi stated, wrapping his arms around the slender form. “How many times I have told you that?”

            Suga froze, wanting to ask if he had questions. Instead, he just smiled and returned the hug. “About a million times already?”

            “Guess I'll have to make it a million times more.”

They pulled away slightly and stared into each other's others. Suga couldn't help but ask after all.

            “Nothing's changed?”

            “Nothing's ever changed.”

Those few words mean more to Suga than a romantic confession. They were the symbol of unflappable acceptance. Daichi lowered himself and gave Suga a kiss. The paler student felt warmth on their cheeks but didn't resist. Instead, very subtly, they returned the gentle kiss. Daichi pressed his lips firm against Suga's in the last second before pulling away.

            “Come on and finish your dumplings already. Do I have to _repeat_ that as well?”

            Suga laughed as the hug broke. The two headed for the vice captain's bed. “Sorry, sorry, Papa. I'll be sure to finish my food.”

They reached over and grasped the two saucers. Suga came down to sit beside Daichi, handing his plate over to him. Daichi leaned over again and stole another kiss, this one very brief but passionate. It took Suga by surprise.

            Daichi spoke against the pale lips. “Set a better example, 'Mama', and quit being so forgetful.”

The brunet pulled away and had to keep himself from smiling smugly. Suga placed the plate on their lap and held their face in their hands. An embarrassed whine of 'Daichi.....' left the shorter athlete. Daichi tried to keep it together as he finished off his half-a-dumpling.

They stacked dishes together and placed their drinks on Suga's end table. They laid together in a tangle of legs. Daichi cupped Suga's face with both hands. They held his neck with both of their pale, rugged hands. They stared into each other's eyes, silently for a while. Suga grinned. Daichi felt his heart do that funny flip again.

Even if they were nothing more than 'mama' and 'papa' in name alone around the others, they were aethereally married here in this room. Daichi gently guided Suga's head forward. They pressed foreheads together. Suga sighed softly in content.

Outside of this room, they appeared to be just classmates and friends, but here, they were together away from the curious eyes of anyone else.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My writing style went backwards. I dunno if you've noticed.


End file.
